As Luck Would Have It
by ultimaterockgoddess
Summary: Cedric Diggory is back at Hogwarts.AU, some may be OOC. It's a CDxOC.Semi xover with LOTR.Disclaimer I own nothing of Harry Potter or LOTR.Rated M for strong sexual content, language and adult conetent. -ABANDONED-
1. The beginning

As Luck Would Have It

Chapter 1

Cedric Diggory was walking the halls of Hogwarts for the second time since he'd been resurrected. Everyone was looking at him as if he were an alien. He was tired of having to explain the awkward situation that was his resurrection. After about 15 minutes of walking around he found Harry Potter.

All-in-all Harry was responsible for Cedric's resurrection. Harry was the one who told Cedric's father, Amos, and Albus Dumbledore about the woman he knew. She could pull of resurrections without any disfiguration, transfiguration, alteration, or amnesia.

Harry and Cedric walked side-by-side into Albus' office. Albus welcomed the pair in excitedly, allowing his cool exterior to fade for a moment. Quickly recovering from his obvious excitement Albus turned and gestured towards the couch. They sat and Albus began to speak.

"I would like you both to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Miss Calana Intinaz."

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir, we all ready know her; she's the one who resurrected Cedric…remember?"

"Really?" Albus inquired but no one picked up on his sarcasm

"Yup, I dyed my hair black and highlighted it. The brown was gettin a little monotonous for me. That's probably why you don't recognize me, although it's a little too Clark Kent/Superman for me. By the way nice to meet you, well formally anyways, Mr. Diggory." Calana rambled.

Cedric was instantly drawn to her. He had met her before, but that was when he was in shock and processing getting resurrected. Cedric kept staring at her then shook himself out of his memories and looked at Calana. She was about 5'7", had long slightly curled black hair with blue highlights, and had a very athletic and toned body. Cedric thought she was gorgeous, with her deep blue-gray eyes and face of an angel. She looked around 27. Finally, he responded, "Call me Cedric. Nice to meet you, when your not resurrecting me that is."

"Kay, well Hello Cedric," she turned her attention away from Cedric and onto Harry, "Good to see you again Harry."

"You too Cal." Calana and Harry hugged briefly

"You know I hate it when people call me that." Albus cleared his throat and all three turned towards him muttering quick apologies.

"Miss Intinaz, I would like you to protect these men at all cost."

"But what about Defense Against the Dark Arts? They're in two separate classes, how am I supposed to virtually stalk two teenage boys?" Calana said exasperated

"Simple, they are now in the same class."

"What!" All three chimed in.

"Well Harry, you're advanced enough. Plus with the past history and Miss Intinaz to help you, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yeah well that still leaves me to stalking two teenage boys"

"Excuse me, men!" Harry corrected her

"I don't know about Cedric but I know for a fact that you can't call yourself a man yet Harry. Cause if I remember correctly a certain someone took another certain someone to the Yule Ball cause he actually had some balls and asked that certain someone out before you got a chance." Albus, Cedric, and Harry looked at Calana with confusion. She sighed agitatedly "I didn't think you'd want this to be said in front of you know who, but whatever." She sighed again this time more calmly "In one word, Cho." Harry's eyes bulged and he shook his head but Calana wanted revenge for having to say it over. She turned to Cedric and started talking to him. "You see, Harry was going to ask Cho to the Yule Ball. But you asked her before he grew the balls. So once he finally did you already asked her. And Harry will never admit it but…" She was cut off by Harry's hand in front of her mouth "If you want to keep that hand I suggest you get it off my mouth." She mumbled behind Harry's hand. He took his hand away… "Remember… I bite." Everyone started laughing. "Anyways… where were we?"

"You stalking us…" Harry answered, Cedric glared at him.

"Yeah well can I get one of my handy dandy trusty guards to do it?" Cedric looked at Harry questioningly.

"I'd prefer you do it. I know you have other obligations but…" Two heavily armed guards barged into the room and interrupted Albus. They turned to Calana and bowed. Cedric looked at Harry who looked just as clueless as he was. The taller man spoke.

"My Goddess, we have news." They stood straight up and saluted her. She nodded to them, urging him to go on. "Our hold on Esktalmnazi is strong, we wait for your word to push forward."

"Thank you Jamal. Do not attack yet. Reserve our resources; I fear we may need you before the end. Also, I want you to remember, we are somewhat merciful we give our enemies a chance to concede before the full on attack. I know what's in your heart, I battle the same inner turmoil but believe me you can fight it." Jamal nodded and Calana continued "Plus, I want to fight along side my men, as always."

"My Goddess," The other man finally spoke, "you are much too important for us to risk."

"I am not some object or prize that has to be won and protected!" Calana yelled "No… Estine, I am just like you and Jamal and the rest of the army. I am not to be saved just because of my title."

"But we'd be nowhere without you my liege." Estine urged

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Cedric snapped. All eyes turned to him. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I mean, uh, what's going on?" he chuckled. No one answered him for a few minutes then Jamal finally spoke up.

"She is the Goddess of the universe Zoozaria, we're in the middle of a war, she wants to fight with us like she normally does but Estine brought up the good point that she's way too important to way too many universes to keep risking her life on frivolous endeavors. It doesn't help that more than half of our universe is in love with her including-"

"ENOUGH!" Calana interrupted. "You both have done your jobs well. Now go!" They bowed to her and left. "Hehe, sorry about that. Jamal sort of rambles incessantly. He's a good guy though, a good soldier. Faithful to the end he is."

"Hold on a minute. A goddess… resurrected me? Why?" Cedric asked shyly, something he never was. _'Why the hell am I acting so shy? It's not Dumbledore and it sure as hell isn't Harry. Then it must be Calana. I'm never nervous around chicks. What the hell!'_ Cedric thought to himself.

"Because I respect Albus tremendously and Harry's a friend. So when they asked me to, I did. That's also the reason I'm teaching here now. Albus asked so I did. I need something else to occupy my time."

"No you don't Calana." Dumbledore responded out of nowhere. "But since you're here. Protect Harry and Cedric."

"They don't want a 19 million year old woman who's a teacher hanging around."

"I… I don't mind." Cedric timidly but quickly responded. _'What the fuck is going on?'_ Harry looked at Cedric and cocked his eyebrow.

"I don't mind either Cal. but I do think you've unnerved our dear Cedric." Cedric gave Harry and angry stare. "or not."

"Are you sure?" Calana said ignoring Harry's comment about Cedric

"Positive" Both Cedric and Harry answered, "We've got to get to class." They answered together again. "Stop doing that." Again "No you!" and again "Ahhh!" Cedric and Harry stormed out of the room. Calana was laughing so hard that she didn't hear Albus telling her to go follow them and make sure they go to class all right. So he pushed her out the door and pointed. Calana got the message and left.


	2. And it Starts

A/N: Still AU, still don't own Harry, Cedric, or Snape. And uhhh... Oh yeah they added "college courses" and Hogwarts cause they thought that the way they were realsing young wizards... well they weren't ready plus ppls wanted to take more advanced stuff. So yea... there ya go. And there may be some mistakes or w/e but just look past that. and the "gotta"s and the "yall"s is just the wany Calana speaks sometimes.

* * *

Classes went well for Cedric and Harry. Calana kept a close eye on them both. A few weeks later, Cedric was walking beside one of his friends when he saw Calana looking upset, yelling at Snape. She was about to punch him when Cedric walked up to her asking to talk to her. Calana straightened out her shirt through her open robes and walked to a deserted room of Hogwarts with Cedric.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching us, not the other way around. What the fuck was that about?" Calana looked at Cedric with unshed tears and shook her head. When she looked down her eyes settled on a ring on her left ring finger that Cedric had never noticed. Calana tore the ring off her finger and threw it against the wall. "What's wrong Calana?" Cedric asked concerned. In the few weeks he'd gotten to know her, and she'd never shown any emotion other than anger. She slid down the wall, clasped her head in her hands and cried. Cedric crouched down and put his arm gently around her. She leaned into him, still crying. After a few minutes she stopped crying. Calana looked into his dark gray eyes and was captivated. "What's wrong Calana" He repeated his earlier question.

"My fiancé Legolas…" Calana looked away from Cedric's gaze.

"The elf from Lord of the Rings?"

"Long story short the whole Lord of the Rings deal is real. Excluding some things."

"So, what did he do?"

"He was cheating on me, so I guess I should say ex-fiancé."

"What's that got to do with Professor Snape?"

"He found out that Legolas was sent to kill me, and Legolas was the first guy I've trusted for a while and I just wanted to defend him. But now that I'm thinking about it, I can see all the signs. I shouldn't have let my emotions get in the way, I hardly ever do. why now?" Calana rambled, still sniffling, while staring at an imaginary spot on the floor. All of the sudden she shook her head and stood up. "I'm sorry Cedric I didn't mean to fall apart on you like that." Cedric stood up. He was just a little bit taller than her so she almost had to look up.

"It's okay. He was a fool to let you go." Calana looked back to the floor.

"You're just saying that because I resurrected you." She said with false confidence. Cedric lightly touched Calana's chin and guided her to look up at him.

"No, I honestly mean that. Anyone who's fucked up in the past was an idiot. You're an amazing woman and any guy would die to be with you."

"I don't want anyone to die for me. I want someone to live for me. I've seen too much death." Cedric leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Can I be that guy?" He pulled her close to him and kissed her. at first she was stunned then she started to kiss him back. They leaned into each other and fell against the wall. Cedric pulled away quickly to breathe, Calana grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to her, catching his lips with hers and intertwining their tongues. Cedric deepened the kiss by pinning Calana against the wall, his body weighting down hers.

Slowly Cedric started trailing kisses down her neck, to the top of her breast and then back up again. Calana lightly bit his neck, then took his attention away from hers by kissing him along his jaw line back to his lips. Cedric took control again and shoved her against the wall again. Calana groaned when she felt him growing hard through his pants. Her hand slowly trailed down his back, then went to the front of his pants. She started rubbing him through his dark blue jeans, which made him harder.

Calana tore off his robes revealing a tight fitting red shirt. Cedric copied her and took her robes off. She was wearing a form fitting green halter-top and tight black pants with chains on the sides. Calana had her hair tied up into a bun with Sais, how Cedric didn't know. He pulled the Sais out and let her hair flow freely. They stopped kissing for a second and looked at each other, memorizing each other's body.

"Wait, how old are you?" Calana suddenly asked.

"19. Well 20 in a few months. Remember I died, so therefore I'm just a little bit older."

"Oh, ok then, come here." She tucked her fingers into his belt loops and pulled him towards her. Calana kissed him while he was running his hands over her bear arms and started to massage her breasts. He started to untie her shirt but she stopped him. "Are you…"

"A virgin? Nope. So… I know what I'm doing." He winked at her then pulled her back into him before she said anything. Cedric started to untie her shirt again. Calana ripped off Cedric's shirt and started rubbing his 6-pack toned abs. Her hands went to the brim of his pants. She started kissing him down his chest. By the time she reached the button of his pants, she had already unbuttoned it. Calana seductively took the zipper of his jeans in her teeth and slowly unzipped it.

Cedric groaned with anticipation. Calana gently nipped and kissed Cedric's stomach. She started to slide off Cedric's jeans when he stopped her. He pulled her up and kissed her hard. Cedric groaned and ripped off Calana's shirt. After they kicked off their shoes and socks Calana finished taking off his jeans and took him into her mouth. He clutched the wall, while she continued. Suddenly she stopped, leaving him wanting more. She slowly stood back up smiling seductively.

He grabbed her shoulder, pushed her back and kissed her. Cedric brought his hand down and squeezed her ass. He started playing with the chains on Calana's pants while kissing her. Slowly, he unzipped her pants and lowered them off her, to reveal black lace panties. Cedric put his hands between Calana's thighs and started to rub her. She gasped with pleasure and latched onto his neck, sucking, kissing and biting it. On the brink of her coming, he stopped suddenly.

Skillfully yet quickly he pulled her panties off and started to massage the inside of her thighs touching her everywhere except where she longed to be touched. He pulled his hand away, finished teasing her for now, and squeezed her breasts. Calana stroked his still hard erection. She lowered herself down, took off his boxers completely and took him into her mouth again, licking and sucking, until he was on the brink of an orgasm, then stopped.

He kissed her neck, shoulders, and breasts. As hard as ever, he picked Calana up and she wrapped her legs around him, he entered her. Thrusting into her, Cedric held Calana against the wall. His rhythm was slow at first then started to pick up. They fell into their own melody, forgetting everything around them. Cedric went faster and faster as they were both at the beginning of an orgasm.

He came first, groaning out Calana's name. Riding off Cedric's pleasure and her own, Calana came, clutching onto Cedric's back. They collapsed together, sweating and panting, onto the floor. Cedric pulled himself out of her and put his boxers on. Calana put her panties and top back on. They got dressed, except their socks and shoes.

Cedric sat on the floor and pulled Calana back onto the floor with him. He wrapped his arms around her and started running his fingers through her hair. Gently he kissed Calana, who was lying on his chest.

"Mmm." Calana murmured contentedly. They were silent for a few minutes when Calana reached across Cedric and picked up something. She stood up and started pacing, muttering things under her breath.

"What?" Cedric asked

"What did we just do? I could have just lost my job, among other things. I just broke up with my fiancé for heaven's sake! How could've I done this… you're 19! 19! Oh, Jesus." Calana rambled on. Cedric stood up, grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him

"I'm 19, it's not statutory rape. You've got nothing to worry about there. Even in the wizarding world, you're safe. We can make this work."

"How, by sneaking around? I'm sorry that's not good enough for me. Plus, I just came out of a serious relationship. I'll break your heart… I don't want to hurt you."

"Out of the two of us, I think you've been hurt worse." Calana looked at him, "sorry but it's the truth. Do you want to make this, make us work?"

"I honestly don't know. I've only known you for like a month. I can't do this now. Rush from one relationship to another. That wouldn't be fair to you. I just… how would we. How could I? I'm supposed to be the superior. Oh I'm totally fucked!" Cedric looked at her and was about to say something "Don't even… but oh god… I've got to go. We gotta get to class. How ironic I think we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next."

"Calana, it's Saturday… we don't have class today."

"Oh ok, well I still got to go. I can't stay here. I just… lost control, this can't happen again."

"Why?"

"It just can't. I'm 19 million years old, and a teacher. Not just any teacher, one of your teachers. If your father gets a hold of this he'll say I forced you. And just. Oh my god."

"Calana, how about this. We worry about this in the morning. For now, let's just be a guy and a girl. Ok. we can stay in here the rest of the night."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever. I just don't want to leave your side right now." Calana sighed

"I don't want to leave yours either." She sighed again. "Ok, I'll stay. But we have to figure out if this was just a one time thing or what in the morning. Cause I'm not wasting everything I've worked for in this community to blow it all for a one night stand. Cause let's just say that my universe isn't exactly respected here."

"I don't want it to be just a one night stand." Cedric whispered to her and kissed her again. They made love five more times that night.


	3. Is it the end?

A/N Still don't own any characters except for Calana. And uh.. Still Rated M for content and language. Keep Reviewing XD

* * *

"Alright class, I want a three page essay by Monday." Calana told her class. "Cedric, remember, detention today after Potions" Cedric and his friends walked out.

"Why is she being such a bitch to you Ced?" Cedric's friend Jeremy asked

"Don't call her that! She's not being a bitch, she's just strict."

"You've had three detentions just this week." The rest of his friends nodded.

"She's just tougher on me." Cedric chuckled to himself.

"What?" Jeremy asked, hearing Cedric chuckle

"Nothing, let's just get to class before Snape has our head." Potions was the longest class for Cedric, especially on days that he had detention afterwards. Snape was lecturing about something when Calana barged in. She whispered something into Snape's ear and he looked up.

"Mr. Diggory, it seems Professor Intinaz needs you to help with something." Snape sneered. Cedric smiled knowingly at Calana and left without question. She quietly followed him. Once they were in the safety of Calana's classroom Cedric locked the door.

"So… Professor Intinaz. What did you need help with?" Cedric said with an impish grin

"I need some help with something that only the hottest, smartest, most charming Hufflepuff prefect could help me with." Cedric stepped closer to her, smiling. "Know where I could find him?"

"Depends. What are you willing to do for me?" He asked slyly, waiting for Calana to close the distance between them.

"Hmmm, I'm pretty sure I can think of something." She leaned into Cedric and kissed him. She pulled back, but still in Cedric's arms, and licked her lips.

"So, detention?"

"You came unprepared to class."

"I forgot one book. We didn't even need it today. My friends are getting… well they're calling you a bitch and I get a little defensive over my girl, so they're getting suspicious."

"Huh." Calana pulled out of Cedric's embrace and started pacing around, absently mindedly unlocking the door. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came through the door.

"Calana, help. Serverus is being… Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone other than you was here." She looked directly at Cedric "Especially not Mr. Diggory."

"Minerva, we're in the middle of detention here, can we talk later?" McGonagall nodded and left. Cedric locked the door and Calana started pacing again.

"So… next week will be two months for us. What should we do to celebrate?" Calana didn't hear him so he went up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Hello."

"What? Oh, sorry… what?"

"I said that Monday… is our two month anniversary. I asked you what you wanted to do."

"We don't have to do anything." Cedric looked at Calana oddly. Ever since Harry caught them one day during their "detentions" She'd been off.

"Are you regretting your decision?"

"No, I really enjoy being with you. It's just that I…"

"…Can't stand lying to everyone." Cedric suggested

"No, I'm fine with that. I just don't think it's fair to you. I feel like I'm stealing your innocence or something. You deserve someone you can be seen with. Someone you can kiss without having to worry if anyone is watching us. You deserve so much more than I can give."

"I don't want any of that. I just want you." Cedric reassured her. She just shook her head. "Come with me." he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Dumbledore's office. Before she could say or do anything to stop him he ran into Albus' office "Calana and I are dating" Albus turned around to reveal a very stunned and very angry Mr. Amos Diggory.

"What!" Amos yelled. '_shit!_' Calana thought to herself. "I forbid it! She's a 19 million year old harlot. She's not good enough for you son, not good enough I say. What about that nice girl Cho? You were quiet smitten with her before…" Amos stopped

"BEFORE WHAT! Before what dad? Before I DIED! Well you know what I realized… that before I died I did a lot of things just to appease you. So you know what? I QUIT! Because of you I never had any real friends! Because of you, I never knew what love was… until Calana!" Cedric screamed. Everyone in the room wore the same shocked expression, including Calana. "That's right! I said it! I LOVE CALANA! CALANA INTINAZ I AM COMPLETELY 100 PERCENT HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Calana just stood there shocked

"You see son, she doesn't feel the same! You were just a challenge to her. Young meat. Women like her don't love… they don't even have hearts!"

"I…I… oh Cedric. I love you too!" Calana, finally coming back to her senses, squealed and jumped onto him, hugging him. Cedric spun her around and kissed her, then put her down and turned to his father.

"You see dad. I'm deciding my own fate now. So you know what…" He got down on one knee "Calana will you marry me?"

"WHAT!" All three yelled. Calana dragged him to the side of the room. "Did you hit your head?"

"Why?"

"Are you insane!" Calana questioned incredulously "We've only been dating for 2 MONTHS! You barely know me!"

"All I need to know is that I love you. And you love me too… I don't see the problem."

"The fact that you're only 19. You'd be tied down too early. It's just… too young to get married."

"It's all or nothing"

"You're giving me an ultimatum?" Cedric nodded his head. Calana stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Told you she didn't feel the same way." Amos sneered triumphantly

"No, Amos. You have it wrong. She loves him. I can tell. She's just not one to be ordered around. She doesn't do well with ultimatums." Albus finally spoke up. Cedric just stood there, dumbfounded. That was NOT how he planned things to go. _'How can one woman completely unnerve me?'_ Cedric thought to himself while Albus and his father argued over Calana. Silently, Cedric slipped out of the room. When he got to the Hufflepuff common room, Cho was waiting for him.

"Hey Cedric, I was wondering if I could come in and uh talk to you?" Cho giggled.

"Sure" Cedric replied numbly. They went into Cedric's room. The next thing Cedric knew, it was the middle of the day Saturday, and he was lying in bed, naked, with Cho's arms wrapped around him. _'Oh shit! What did I just do?'_ He sat there remembering everything that happened the previous night. By the time Cedric heard the door open it was too late.

"I changed my mind babe. I—" Calana stopped mid-sentence and turned around furiously.

"It's not what it looks like!" He called out after her. Immediately he slapped himself. Calana turned around, fire in her eyes. Cho finally woke up

"Ced, sweety…" Cho turned around and saw Calana. "What's Professor Intinaz doing here?" Calana glared at her.

"Leaving. Oh yeah…" she glanced over her shoulder "50 points off Hufflepuff for breaking the house rules Mr. Diggory. See you in class Monday. Be prepared this time." Calana stormed off, yet again. She ran into Dumbledore who told her that there was to be a party tonight for the return of Cedric. He asked her to sing for the event. Calana agreed.

That night she wore a black floor length gown, with a flouncing skirt, stiffening under dress, and bodice, along with a leather/ vinyl corset top. (head to it's the Bella Black Ball Gown) It was sure to make Cedric drool. Finally it was time for Calana to perform. She got up on stage and spoke to the crowd, while watching Cedric with an eagle's eye. "Ok tonight… I'm not the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm Calana. So, I'm going to sing a few songs, at the request of Professor Albus Dumbledore." Music started to play and Calana began

_**(Entwined by Lacuna Coil)**_

_And you take me over   
Over again_

Calana stared at Cedric, who was talking to Cho

_  
I wonder how can I go on and on  
when you want to bury my passion   
You are the shell around  
I cannot escape  
and I swallow my pride  
Entwined together now  
It's time to pass it over  
(and you take me over, over again)  
Entwined together now  
And you take me over  
Over again  
I wonder  
how can I live on and on   
when you want to live in a hurry  
You are the wall  
-that I-  
That I have to remove  
And I swallow  
I swallow my pride   
Entwined together now  
It's time to pass it over  
Entwined together now  
Entwined forever  
And you take me over  
Over again  
Entwined together  
Entwined forever_

"And now for one of my favorites… that rings true to everyone whose been lied to or betrayed." She looked directly at Cedric

_**(Liar, Liar by Alexz Johnson)**_

_You said I was your everything,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame._

By this time Calana had Cedric's undivided attention. So she continued

_  
Pour my pain into words,  
Hold my hand to the flame.  
Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,  
Tell me you breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar._

Calana strutted around gracefully, flirting with some guys while she was on stage.

_  
Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes upto my viens,  
Call out, call my name  
Tell me you love me like a star,  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,  
Tell me you breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar  
Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,  
Tell me you breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar._

She'd successfully made Cedric jealous, but still being sad and angry went on with her little plot.

_Liar, Liar._

"And now for another I think you should enjoy. I'm doing this acoustic. No magical aid." Calana pulled out a guitar and sat on the stage. She began to strum a slow melody that was full of sorrow.

_**(Skin, by Alexz Johnson.)**_

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Calana's angelic voice was filled with pain

_  
Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all_

Her eyes were filled with grief

_  
Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting  
Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

Everyone in the room could tell she meant every word she sung.

_  
So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been  
Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste  
Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson  
Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie  
I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine  
Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie  
Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie_

A tear ran down Calana's cheek as she ran off the stage, grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey as she left. Taking a huge swig, she ran right into Amos Diggory.

"You really love my son, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What happened?"

"He slept with Cho yesterday.'

"Damn. How do you know for sure?"

"I walked in on them. Well after the fact but still."

"Well your performance was chilling. He hurt you badly didn't he?"

"He shouldn't have. I knew this was going to happen. I knew we couldn't last. I tried to tell him that but he just talked me back into us. Then all of this happened. I shouldn't be so upset about this. I've only known him for three fucking months!" Calana screamed and punched the wall, which caved in. All the sudden Harry showed up.

"Cal… Cedric is looking for you. Says he wants to clear up a mistake."

"Well he can shove it up his ass."

"What's going on?" Harry asked confused. He knew Cedric and Calana were together, but didn't know what had happened with Cho. So he was clueless

"I made a mistake. A horrible stupid mistake. I don't want to lose you Calana. I thought you were done with me forever. I just… I don't know what came over me." Cedric came into the room and pleaded. Calana just shook her head.

"You don't know what I've been through. I've learned that most cheaters stay cheaters. Times change people don't."

"It was a one time thing. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can."


	4. Shocked

A/N: Still don't own any Harry Potter character or Lord of the Rings. Still AU, and some characters may be OOC. Please R&R

* * *

"Calana. I don't blame you for being mad. But hear my boy out." Amos urged

"Why should I?" She faced Cedric "You'd be much happier with Cho."

"No, I wouldn't. Calana the only reason I slept with Cho was because I thought I'd lost you forever."

"That's not good enough for me. If… You know what? Fuck it! I'm tired of having to be the strong stubborn one! I love you and want to be with you. I want to be your wife one day!"

"Are you saying that you say yes?"

"Yeah and you're going to have to do a lot of sucking up." Unaware of the situation, a tall blond walked in picked Calana up and kissed her then set her back down. Calana was in complete shock, the blond still had his hands on her shoulders.

"Get your hands off her!" Cedric yelled at the blond

"Legolas! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"LEGOLAS?" Cedric questioned with fury.

"You mean the prick of an elf that broke my heart? Yeah, that's him." Calana scowled

"Well thank you Legolas." Cedric replied seriously

"Thanks? For what?" Legolas and Calana asked in unison

"If it wasn't for your little fuck up Calana and I would have never slept together and we would have never started a relationship."

"WAIT! YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER BEFORE YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Amos screamed

"Shit! Dad, I uh forgot you were there."

"You!" Amos glared at Calana "you ruined my boy!"

"Dad, it wasn't her fault, it wasn't planned, and it was completely mutual. She didn't corrupt or ruin me."

"With all due respect, Mr. Diggory, Cedric is 19, old enough to have relations with anyone he chooses." Calana defended

"Professor Intinaz, the crowd is pleading for an encore." Albus, who was hiding behind a door listening in on the conversation, came in. Calana walked away silently. "Cedric, this is a party in your honor. So go. Amos I need to talk to you and Legolas."

Calana was on stage, playing some random song when Cedric walked in. The song she was playing was over so she begged Cedric to play guitar with her. "What are we playing?" Cedric whispered into Calana's ear.

"Anyone But You by Alexz Johnson. Follow my lead." Calana started to play a rock beat, and Cedric came in a few seconds behind. She leaned into the microphone.

_Sick of the line that's fading me  
I never know what to believe  
In a world that's crushing me  
You're the only one I see  
I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life..._

_  
_Calana looked directly at Cedric and sung with passion.

_With anyone but you   
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you  
They put my poster on the wall,  
They watch you wait for me too far,   
They think they made me who I am.  
Oh they don't know me at all.  
I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you   
They built you up so hot  
So you can hardly see the stars and need your feet  
I'm falling through the cloud  
Then it'll be the next to catch me  
Ah, ah, ah  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way..  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...   
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but  
Never anyone but   
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way..  
With anyone but you  
And I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_

They ended the song, with obvious attraction between them.


	5. A party for two

A/N: Ok still don't own HP or LotR. There may be some errors in grammer and puncuation. I don't do well with commas, they're evil and should die! I also have no idea if they have teacher living quarters or dorms or w/e. So i'm making it be a seperate part of the castle, and each teacher has their own room. What else? Oh yeah, Still rated M. There is a sex scence (back by poplular demand) in this chapter and it's a lot shorter than i would have liked it to be, but i was sort of pushed for time. So it might not be up to my normal standards. And to anyone who wants me to write more IS FFs cough cough Maddy cough cough I'll try to do it later. I am also taking requests for stories. So if you have an idea and just don't wanna write it... message me. ok well now onto Chapter 5...

* * *

Around one in the morning the party died down. Dumbledore was back with Amos and Legolas had disappeared. Calana and Cedric were mingling with a few people. Suddenly Amos came up to Calana.

"Where's Cedric?"

"He went to get us some drinks." Calana replied awkwardly

"Alrighty. I've talked to Dumbledore, who seems to think you're okay, and have come to the conclusion that if Ced's mother approves then I do too. I know he's 19 now and can make his own decisions but I know his mother's opinion is important to him."

"I know sir. I want to let you know that I wouldn't have… I mean… Cedric and I wouldn't have… the first time we… uh… I'm trying to tell you that I'm not some evil man-hungry predator. I'm not going to take advantage of Cedric. I love him very much." Calana stuttered. Cedric came back with drinks and looked warily at his father. "You're father was just…"

"Giving her my blessing. There will be an engagement party for the two of you in three weeks. I suggest you tell your mother before then Ced." Amos patted Cedric on the shoulder and left. Calana sighed and chugged the cup of Firewhiskey Cedric had brought her.

"What is up with all this friggin' drama today?" Calana asked incredulously. Cedric didn't answer. He just shrugged unenthusiastically, grabbed Calana's hand, and dragged her to an empty classroom. Without saying anything he pinned her against the door and kissed her. Calana gasped at Cedric's hungry hands wandering over her body. Cedric nipped and sucked her bottom lip and kissed her fiercely. His hands slipped down to Calana's toned ass and picked her up. He carried her over to a desk and placed her on the top of it, brushing off everything that was on it.

Groaning lustfully Cedric untied the ribbon she had decoratively put around her arm and then pulled Calana's dress off. Calana was in a strapless black bra and a blue butterfly thong. Completely turned on by Cedric's dominance she tore off his shirt and pants so he was left in his gray boxer-briefs. Cedric grabbed Calana and pulled her towards him, allowing her to feel his want for her through the material. Shredding the last barriers between them, Cedric pushed himself inside her. Calana moaned with lust and thrust her hips into his, driving him deeper into her.

Just like before, they fell into their own rhythm. Only feeling each other's flesh and the grinding of their hips. Calana, who was on the brink of an orgasm, whimpered. With one last shove of Cedric, Calana came, shuddering against him. A few minutes later Cedric came. He pulled himself out of her, muttered a cleaning spell, and started kissing Calana again. For some reason, there was a blanket so they spread it out on the floor and laid on it. Cedric started running his fingers through Calana's raven black hair. She turned around to face Cedric and propped herself up.

Calana was about to say something but stopped. She shook her head and kissed Cedric instead. Smirking menacingly she lightly bit his ear. Cedric groaned and pulled her up to where they were both sitting, and started to kiss her again. Once Cedric got fully hard again, which didn't take long seeing as how Calana kept biting his ear and teasing him by stroking him a few times (earning her the temporary title of 'cocktease'), he maneuvered Calana so that she was on top of him. She started to ride him, harder and harder until thy both came again.

Getting off of Cedric, Calana grabbed all her clothes and got dressed again. Cedric followed her lead and got dressed. He thought she was going to leave but she turned around and kissed him.

"Come with me tonight, I don't want to go to my room alone. Hold me." Calana asked, breaking the silence. Cedric complied with her request and went to her living quarters. It was a gorgeous room with a 3-tier chandelier, some artwork on the walls, and a queen-sized bed near the windows. Calana went into what Cedric assumed was the bathroom and came out in gray cotton pants and a long white baggy jersey. Her black and blue hair was braided into a French braid. She threw him a pair of boxers and shirt. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." He stripped down and put on the boxers. Calana pulled down the covers and got in. Cedric turned off the lights and lied down on the space beside her. He wrapped his arm protectively around her as she snuggled into him. They fell asleep a few minutes later, each completely happy with what was in the room.


End file.
